1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel handle structure for a bathtub, in particular to a holder and a handle seat having a recess and a circular rim, respectively, to secure connection, and a press ring to restrain the handle seat in a steady movement when turning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a few bathtubs designed for elderly users' safety, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,516, and 6,332,230 B1, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,230 B1 discloses a handle structure for a bathtub, which comprises a fixed board vertically disposed on a lateral side of a horizontal base body. The fixed board is adapted to contact an outer tub surface. A threaded rod is transversely disposed on the fixed board and includes a knob at an end thereof for rotating the threaded rod. A clip board is adapted to abut an inner tub surface. The clip board has a connecting rod transversally attached thereto for receiving the threaded rod. A rotary horizontal baseboard is pivotally coupled to the horizontal base body at a central pivot axis. A grab bar is vertically coupled to the baseboard. A tenon pipe is vertically disposed on the baseboard and radially spaced from the central pivot axis. An elastic bolt is disposed inside the tenon pipe. A number of insert holes are radially spaced about the central pivot axis on the horizontal base body. The elastic bolt is movable in the tenon pipe such that it is selectively engageable with any of the insert holes to adjust the angle of the grab bar with respect to the horizontal base body.
However, the connection between the clip board and the baseboard are depending on the pivot axis and the tenon pipe. The intensity is small, which causes the adjustment of the baseboard to shake and rock and may even cause detachment.